Rescuing
by BobWhite
Summary: A girl from the Rangers world rescues animals for a living.
1. Narration Part I & II

**Narration:**

**Part I:**

As I sat down & told my parents that I wanted to rescue animals, I knew that I would never get their approval. I knew from the moment that hey opened their mouths that the answer was **NO**. But when I got the answer I was looking for, I couldn't believe my ears. My parents, Rebbeca & Buddy had approved my decision. I would start as soon as possible (A.S.A.P.) I didn't know it then, but I had to have a permit. Days turned into weeks as I rescued one animal after the other. Weeks turned into months as I rescued more & more animals. Little did I know that my siblings had told my friends, my friends had told their teachers. Their teachers told the principal.

**Part II:**

The principal was going to tell the whole school. On that particular day, I was late to school. The announcements were already started. As I walked into my first period class, clapping rang out. I didn't know why until my friend told me. I got all red in the face. My sisters were in trouble. I was the oldest out of my three sisters.

On the bus, people were talking about my animals & me. As I got off the bus /my friends, I got a sick feeling in my stomach as I saw Walker & the other rangers trying to hold back animal control. I heard my eagle & looked up. She landed on my outstretched arm & I knew that they were being taken. I ran all the way to my house. My horse was neighing. Tears rolled down my eyes as I saw all my animals being tranquilized.

Sidney came over & told me that I needed a permit to have all the animals on the property. That one of my neighbors had called animal control. She said the neighbor had told them I was abusing all the animals. The animal control came & started taking my animals away. Just then, a man came over & took Angel from me. My parents weren't home. I ran into the house & locked the door. I grabbed a duffel bag & started to pack it.

I put food in it, clothes, a blanket, a little pillow, pictures of friends, family, & of my animals. I put it under my bed & waited for nighttime. It didn't come fast enough. At midnight I grabbed the bag, my coat, shoes, & ran away. I went to my friend, Sarah Johnson. I told her everything. She lived /her mom & brother. Her brother was in high school & she was in middle school. I would stay there as long as I wanted to. I started middle school in Houston. I changed my last name & told Sarah's mom not to call my mom. I had worked for the rangers when I ran away. Three other friends had worked with me. I was missing for a week when the rangers, my friends/family, & school started looking for me. My last name was changed to Robinson & my first was changed was James.

Two months after I ran away, my boyfriend, Sarah, & I were walking home from school when a car with the town gang in it drove by.

My boyfriend new about the life I had run away from. We were coming out of a store when it happened. One of the Dallas gangsters recognized me & started shooting. The bullets hit me in the chest, Sarah in the leg & Brian in the arm. Carlos & Trent were driving by, (on the other side of the road), when they saw what had happened. They parked the car and rushed over.

As they came near, they saw Sarah & Brian conscious. They called an ambulance. As Brian made his way over to me, he saw the blood on my chest. He took my head in his arms. I was unconscious. Trent saw my face & knew that it was I, (Jamie Laurene Santaigo.)

At the hospital, Sarah, Brian, Sarah's mom & brother were sitting by my bed when the Walker & the doctor walked in.

"How is she?" Laura (Sarah's mom) asked.

The doctor told everyone that I probably wouldn't make it through the night.

"I called her parents & they're on the way over right now," Walker said.


	2. At The Hospital

_**Italics are for questions being asked and for people talking to others.**_

**Part III:**

Walker took Laura out into the hall and asked her some questions.

"_How long has she been staying with you?"_

"_She's been with us for about two months," Laura said and then explained everything to him._

She & Walker went into the waiting room, where the other Rangers were, including Juan, Mario, Maria, & Rebecca. Laura told them her story & then Walker told them what the doctor had said. Maria & Rebecca were crying. Just then Sarah came out of my hospital room to get her mom. As soon as she saw Mario, Juan, Maria & Rebecca, she broke down crying. She told her mom something and they went back into my room together. Brian brother & Sarah's boyfriend came out to get the rest of my friends and told them not to expect much. When they walked into my room, what they saw was not their energetic friend, but an injured and hurt friend. Two minutes later I flat lined and Sarah, Brian, Carl, Laura, Mario, Maria, Juan, and Rebecca came out with looks of surprise on their faces. They told everyone what they saw. This is what Rebecca said:

"_She flat lined and all of a sudden a golden light filled the room. After about 3 seconds, she was awake. We couldn't believe it."_

When my family got there, I was awake. They were surprised because when Walker had called them, he had said that I was in a coma. Walker took my parents out into the hall and handed them my report card. Sarah's mom had had it in her purse. Walker told them that they got the gangster who shot me and my friends.

Alex walked in then with a package in her arms, then handed it over to me. As I opened the box, I saw a videotape and a note. I read the note aloud so that everyone could hear.

"_**We send you this tape to show you what we've done with all of your animals. Play the tape and find out."**_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked._

"_Play the tape," said Laura._

So I played the tape. Tears rolled down my face as I saw them kill my rattle snake. As I watched more of the tape, Angel my eagle wouldn't eat. Then I saw all of my animals and to my amazement more then what I rescued. Trent turned it off and I glanced at the note again and read the p.s. aloud:

"_**We tried to keep your snake alive, but it attacked and injured my little boy. We realized that you never did attack your animals. We rescued 10 more animals to replace your snake. Your eagle is missing you very much. To tell you the truth, we've been monitoring your every move and when we got the call we had to take your animals. We are sorry. Goodbye."**_

"_Is that all?" asks Carl._

"_Yes. They didn't even tell me when I was going to get my babies back._


End file.
